


After The Masquerade

by Wormy_Gutz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom Asra, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Loving Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, sub muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormy_Gutz/pseuds/Wormy_Gutz
Summary: Asra slips away from the masquerade early and makes his way to a familiar hut in the woods.-----Just wanted to write some tender loving and couldn't think of a better couple than Asriel to write it of!! Also it was Muriel's birthday recently so this is for him uwu





	After The Masquerade

Exhaustion wasn't uncommon the night of the masquerade. 

In fact- it was typical. Growing accustomed to such company, to lights and such gorgeous, rich music, after eating until one could barely move, it was typical. Exhaustion came soon after the dancing and the eating. First it took the weak- the young and the old, those who had been awake since dawn to make themselves presentable and wait by the steel castle gates, then it spread. Those who were young and in their prime would stay up the longest. Those who had slept until late would be up dancing through the night to retire as the sun came up.

There were thousands that attended. One year, prior to his banishment, Lucio had bragged about having over a hundred thousand within the castle at once, about how his parties were best.

Asra had often gone with friends or partners to the masquerade. He'd visited time and time again. Several times with his apprentice, then one year with Julian. When the masquerade had been shut down for a while, he'd thought of going with his apprentice again, but not too long later they'd shown interest in Nadia, and within a few months of meeting her, they'd been invited to the masquerade formally as Nadia's partner.

He was happy for them! Of course he was, yet... there was still something that settled in his stomach. Something... almost sad. This was the first year that the masquerade had been held again since Lucio had been banished- without his influence and without his presence- yet this was also the first year that Asra had gone alone.

And so it only made sense that as people began to retire, to find places of rest or return home for the night, ready to return and dance all over again the following day, he found himself slipping out of the palace grounds and to the garden. 

The cool night air was refreshing. Far better than the humid, warm air from inside. Many preferred to stay indoors, too, which meant that the gardens were almost empty. The music from inside was reduced to a drowning, humming sort of song. The ground and walls thrummed with the energy of the music and the people inside, yet there was a strong disconnect between the energy resonating in Asra and the energy of the castle and those who were visiting.

Something about this wasn't right this year. 

As much as he would have loved to sit in the cosy wooden gazebo, snacking on whatever fine foods Nadia had ordered in, under the warm golden glow of the fairy lights and fireflies, it didn't... feel right.

He moved to the maze, moving past couples who had sought privacy somewhere they assumed nobody would come. He moved his hands to the mask he wore and removed it, letting the golden fox-shaped mask sit in his hand as he made his way to the fountain in the centre. Nobody had found their way there yet, it seemed. It was a difficult enough maze to wander through at the best of times- finding the centre in the dark, while intoxicated, wasn't an easy feat by any means.

So Asra was able to settle by the fountain and finally, for the first time that night, figure out what about it felt so wrong.

Yet, as he held the mask in his hands and turned his focus down to it, his brows furrowed. He ran his fingers over the smoothened woodwork and carefully, slowly done painting, and found himself... longing. For someone. For someone he knew that was as good at painting as this, who could have crafted him a mask so beautiful with ease. For someone he missed dearly.

For someone who wouldn't come to the masquerade.

The answer came to him quickly, flooding him, giving him a new sense of energy as he got to his feet once more, leaving the fountain to exit the maze from the other side. This time, however, he didn't wander deeper into the gardens. He didn't return to the palace. He found a secret exit hidden amongst shrubbery and trees, allowing the sounds and the lights of the party to fade away and become background noise. 

Everything grew distant. Peaceful. And he didn't harbour any regrets aside from that he hadn't left sooner.

The dimly lit hut was far out on the edges of town, concealed away in the woods, buried into the trunk of a tree to keep trespassing to a minimum and seclusion to a maximum. Yet, to Asra, even with the busy shop and the loudness of the life he was accustomed to, he was drawn to it. Not for the isolation, not for the privacy, but for who was inside.

For the safety, the warmth, the cosiness he would find inside. The security of the sanctuary that had been built up over years.

And he supposed that the house was nice, too.

His gown was dirtied with the trekking through the woods, the ends torn from being snagged on tree stumps and stained with dirt and mud, but Asra couldn't bring himself to care. He doubted he'd be returning to the ballroom. For now, the sole thing on his mind was the sturdy oak door keeping him away from his sanctuary.

So he tugged the glove from his hand, raised it, and knocked.

There was shuffling inside. Grumbling, and he could hear paws scratching against the door after a moment. Inanna had caught onto his scent, and it was only a few moments later that the door was pulled open. Muriel greeted him with nothing but a grumble, and Asra stepped inside without waiting for the permission he knew would come.

He slid off both gloves, also dirtied from pushing overgrown branches out of the way, and set them down on the floor by the fire, soon followed by his mask.

"Sorry," Asra said, running one hand through the hair had slicked back not too long ago, roughing it up a little so it wouldn't sit so uncomfortably on his head. "I know you wanted to be alone tonight. His birthday isn't easy at any time, whether he's around or not."

There were a few beats of quiet, as there always were with Muriel, before he turned to gather some more firewood from beside the door to set in the fire pit. The hut was already warm, and the fire- though dim- had been set to keep the place warm. Either Muriel had been worried for Inanna's sake, or anticipated his visit. Either way, Asra stepped aside to allow Muriel to restock the fire, urging it to burn a little longer, inviting comfiness into the hut.

"... it's fine," Muriel said, moving back from the fire, turning to look at Asra. He looked over him- from the dishevelled hair to the dirty gown that had clearly once been gorgeously done. "You're dirty."

Asra, glancing down at the ends of his gown, offered an apologetic sort of smile and a nod.  
"If I'd planned to walk through the forest, I wouldn't have been wearing white," he said, moving a little closer to Muriel. He offered out his hand, giving Muriel the opportunity to take it or to refuse. "Can we sit together?"

Muriel, begrudgingly lifting his hand and settling it in Asra's, gave the slightest nod, allowing Asra to lead them both over to the bed. It was no less humble than usual, yet Asra had recently gifted Muriel with one of the blankets he'd had back at the shop. He'd wanted to keep it, but hadn't used it in a while and knew that Muriel would use it. And, true to thought, it sat on Muriel's bed, lying smoothened atop of his other thin blanket. It had been well taken care of, clearly, and the lack of holes proved that not even Inanna was allowed to toy with it.

Muriel sat, the bed creaking and groaning under his weight, and Asra settled beside him. He tipped his head slowly to rest against Muriel's arm, closing his eyes.  
"... sorry I didn't go."

Muriel was the one to break the silence, uncharacteristically, giving Asra a reason to pull back and look up at him.  
"To the masquerade? Muriel, you would have hated it. You know that. I didn't want you to go- not for me, not for anyone. It's... there are too many people there for you."

No response came, and the uncomfortable quiet began to seep in once more. Muriel said nothing, and Asra didn't try to force conversation, but he could see the tension that had built up in Muriel's shoulders and the downward tug of his lips, and decided that it would be best not to talk for a while.

So, instead, he reached over to cup Muriel's cheek and turned his head so Muriel was facing him, gently pressing a kiss to the bare skin of Muriel's shoulder.  
"Relax," he said, voice quiet. "It's just us, Muri."

The name always seemed to make fire flush to Muriel's cheeks, and that was possibly why Asra loved to use it so much. He leant in and pressed another kiss to his shoulder, then moved closer to press another a little higher up. Muriel didn't resist, not moving away but not leaning into it either. In fact, if Asra weren't able to notice the slow slumping of Muriel's shoulders as his nerves settled, he wouldn't have known if Muriel were comfortable or not.

That, he supposed, was the advantage of knowing Muriel for so long. He could figure out all these little things about him and how he felt. He leant in, moving ever so slightly closer, pressing a few kisses a little higher up and earning a soft breath of content from Muriel. It was nothing from anyone else, but from Muriel... for Asra... it was everything. A little, quiet way of showing that the touch was appreciated. That it didn't take much for him to be able to make Muriel comfortable.

Slowly, yet in quite a bold move, Asra pressed just a little closer. He pressed one more, slow, soft kiss before moving slowly and steadily to settle on his lap. He didn't move too quickly, for fear of startling Muriel or unnerving him. Instinctively, Muriel had tensed up at the closeness regardless of the pace that Asra had taken. His hands settled on Muriel's shoulders and began, slowly, to rub and massage them to help him relax again. It only took a few moments, but soon his shoulders had slumped once more. His eyes fixed upon Asra, looking at him with slight confusion.

"Trust me," Asra said softly, moving his hands to cup Muriel's cheeks tenderly, running his thumbs over his cheeks. Muriel just barely nodded again, though this time he seemed more worried that Asra's touch would slip away if he moved too much. 

When Muriel spoke again, his voice was soft. Hushed with more than just his usual reluctance to talk, with countless unspoken emotions.  
"I do."

There was no more need for talking. The trust, in its own way, was an uttering of consent. A promise that Muriel liked this, that he wanted it, and who would Asra be to deprive him of the affection he clearly craved?

One hand tangled into Muriel's hair, toying with it absently behind Muriel's head as he leant in. They were similar heights now, yet still Muriel tipped his head up to meet Asra's lips as if receiving a kiss from the heavens themselves, eyes closing. His hands stayed on the bed either side of him, and Asra knew better than to wish for Muriel's hands to settle on his waist of their own accord for once, yet still he yearned for the slightest unprompted touch. Though Muriel wouldn't cooperate, it was clear that their need for that little touch was mutual.

Their lips together, soft on chapped, smiles on frowns, Asra pressed himself up a little closer to Muriel, pressing their chests together in a silent plea for closeness, for affection that he wasn't the only one desiring. Muriel's hands curled around the sheets ever so slightly, using them to stop himself from succumbing entirely to the silent promise of love and comfort. Of trust. Safety.

The silent promise of Asra.

And, no sooner than when Asra had broken away from his lips, taking in soft and slightly shallow breaths, did he lean in a little closer and press a kiss below Muriel's ear.  
"I missed you," the words spilled out so naturally, so commonly uttered that Asra could almost mouth along with Muriel's consistent response.  
"... you were gone too long."

He'd always say it now. Whether Asra was gone for weeks, days, or even merely a matter of hours if he wanted to pick Muriel something up from the market. All time spent apart was too long.

Asra's lips travelled slowly along Muriel's jaw, each movement coordinated and steady. Each movement showing Muriel that he could trust Asra to look after him, even when he was as out of his comfort zone as this. Affection never came naturally to him, yet with Asra it was easier.

Everything was easier with Asra.

Breaths stuttering, Muriel felt Asra's lips begin to brush against his neck. Sensitive after wearing the bulking collar for so long, yet only Asra knew this of him. Only Asra was trusted to know this. And every time they ended up like this, Asra gave extra time and slow treatment to Muriel's neck where the collar had been. Perhaps out of guilt, definitely out of love.

"I won't be gone so long next time," he assured Muriel, brushing his lips over a particularly sensitive spot- one that made Muriel's breath catch as a fine tremor ran through his body. Asra placed a few soft kisses around the spot, his eyes flicking to Muriel's hand and watching as it gripped a little tighter to the sheets. It was easy to get reactions from Muriel, and if they were a little more comfortable he would spend all evening kissing and nipping and sucking Muriel's neck just to press him for as many of those delicate groans and grunts that he worked so hard to stop from becoming moans. 

Muriel just barely managed to nod, his eyes closing as Asra sucked on his neck, a low sound rumbling from his throat- quick, and short, but there nonetheless, thrumming against Asra's lips. He ran his tongue over the spot slowly, then pressed his lips to it once more and sucked gently. His teeth sank into the flesh after just a moment- only a light, testing sort of nip- but it was enough to stir a grunt from Muriel.

Sometimes these little noises were the most beautiful thing Asra could hear.

Still sucking slightly on the skin, Asra broke away a few moments later to admire the soft pink mark he'd made. The marks he left on Muriel were never too dark or stayed too long, but Asra liked leaving them and seeing them the following morning, even if they were typically gone by weeks end.

Asra broke away, looking back at Muriel- whose cheeks were flushed and eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He leant in, pressing a delicate kiss to Muriel's jaw, getting his attention.  
"Is that okay?" he asked, voice barely more than a whisper, one hand still running through Muriel's hair to ensure that he had some way of keeping him calm, some grounding technique so there was more to focus on than just the stimulation that Muriel was already struggling to settle with.

He nodded again, managing to open his eyes but not wanting to look at Asra- who moved his hand from Muriel's hair to his cheek.  
"Is this okay, Muri?" he asked again, turning Muriel's head so that he was being looked at directly. Upon getting eye contact and a soft nod, Asra offered a smile. "Can you tell me that?' he pressed again, voice soft and sincere. If it were anyone else in Muriel's place, the prolonged stopping and constant pausing would be irritating, or frustrating, but instead Asra got a soft tug of the lips, almost a smile, from Muriel.

"... it's okay," he said, and though his voice was softened with apprehension, it was full of warmth and of want. He was being reassured that he had a choice, and he chose to continue. He chose to allow Asra to dip back into his neck, and he chose to have those kitten licks and teasing sucks on his sensitive skin, as much as it made his cheeks flush.

Asra settled one hand on his chest, running it along his bare skin. Without anyone likely to visit over the duration of the masquerade, he had shed his cape and belts, only keeping the one that held his satchel of myrrh, allowing Asra's hand to wander freely along his chest, running over scars and tracing muscles.

Slowly, his hand wandered from the muscles around his chest to his abdomen, then trailing back up. He rubbed circles on the skin or let his fingertips trail over the indents of scar tissue. Slowly up, then slower down while his lips kissed along Muriel's neck, making their way to the dips of his collarbones. The slow wandering of kisses led Asra's lips slowly to his chest, where he pressed a few slower kisses, cautious and loving, his eyes flicking up to Muriel's after a moment. 

And, despite how he'd been watching Asra do this without issue, the second Asra took notice Muriel began to look very interested in everywhere else in the hut- noting the lack of Inanna as she must have left to go hunting the second that the door had been opened. Muriel, clearly, had been too preoccupied with Asra's company to realise.

Moving one hand to the hem of Muriel's pants, tugging just enough to make his intent clear, Asra focused properly on Muriel, leaning back up toward his collarbone to continue pressing kisses as he spoke.  
"Is this okay?" Still, his voice was soft. Tender. Quiet and affectionate. Still, he spoke with patience and warmth, his thoughts entirely on Muriel and Muriel's comfort levels. The nod came, and before Asra could ask for him to confirm it vocally- letting Asra know if he was being honest or just trying to appease him- Muriel spoke unprompted.  
"It's... okay," he said, voice a little quieter than before, perhaps a little more apprehensive, but Asra pressed a soft kiss to a tender spot on his neck and smiled.  
"Tell me if it's too much," he said, voice soft. 

Another little nod from Muriel and Asra took one of Muriel's hands, settling it upon his back and allowing Muriel to undo the back of his masquerade outfit, still kissing along his neck to reassure Muriel and to keep something consistent and familiar. Muriel's hands, clumsy with the delicate buttons, began to undo the back and slowly started to slip it off of Asra, letting it fall down his shoulders. Asra tugged the sleeves down past his wrists and moved off of Muriel's lap to let the gown fall to the floor. He leant in, pressing a slow and loving kiss to Muriel's lips yet again, leaning down toward him. He tugged at Muriel's pants, giving him a hint, and Muriel began to work at pulling them off- moving of his own accord as another unspoken assurance of consent, still kissing Asra back.

His hand, still playing off of the permission he'd been given earlier, moved to Asra's back and settled there as Asra straddled him once more. Coaxing Muriel back onto the bed, Asra tilted his head to the side to deepen their kisses and let his tongue run over Muriel's lower lip. The action was reciprocated, Muriel's lips parting, and when Asra leant down, pressing his body close to Muriel's as he settled atop of him, he slid his tongue into Muriel's mouth.

With their clothes discarded onto the floor, the warmth of the extra logs thrown onto the fire pit was useful, keeping them warm even if their skin was already buzzing out of arousal. One of Asra's hands wandered Muriel's body once more, sliding along his form and admiring him with every touch. He leant up close, continuing to nip and kiss his skin as Asra moved his hand slowly downwards. 

Muriel let out a surprised groan as Asra's hand brushed over his shaft, his hold on the sheets with one hand tightening. The fingers barely flexed on the other, the one settled on Asra's waist, as if even while overcome with this he couldn't let his hold on Asra tighten at the risk of hurting him.

A few smooth, quick movements of the hand and Muriel was hard, Asra still kissing against his neck and murmuring sweet promises of safety, comforting him steadily. 

It took a few encouragements (reassurance, mostly, that Muriel could never hurt Asra), but soon Muriel had gotten lube on his fingers and, despite being apprehensive, had slid one finger inside Asra. Groaning, pressing into Muriel's neck, Asra let out a shuddering breath. The finger was pressed deeper, and with Muriel's usual hesitance it was moved slowly and steadily inside him. As he relaxed, and the weirdness of the sensation began to fade, Asra felt his body flush with warmth at the movement, letting out quiet and breathy moans. He wasn't typically vocal, but the safety of the intimacy with Muriel just brought it out of him and he couldn't help himself.

He rolled his hips a little, beginning to suck on a spot in the crook of Muriel's neck to make a hickey as the second finger began to be pressed into him, earning a louder groan against Muriel's skin. The two digits were moved steadily inside him, slowly fanning out to stretch Asra as he pulled back, leaving a small pink-purple hickey, and brought his lips against Muriel's. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Muriel's lips parting and as Asra slid his tongue into Muriel's mouth, a third finger was pressed in- slower this time, carefully, as if this was when Muriel truly got anxious about hurting Asra, who moved one hand into Muriel's hair and tried not to grip to or tug it as he coped with the three digits inside him.

With the three digits moving rhythmically inside him, despite their slow pace, it was no wonder Asra was hard by the time he was stretched enough for Muriel to pull his fingers back.

From there, Asra pulled back, moving his hands to settle on Muriel's chest as he raised his hips.  
"Are you ready?" he asked softly, running his hands along Muriel's chest now that he wasn't able to kiss his jaw to reassure him. Muriel nodded, struggling to look Asra in the eyes with how flushed and embarrassed he was getting, looking away as best he could. 

"Say it," Asra insisted softly, taking Muriel's hand from the bedsheets and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Please?"

Muriel, despite how much this whole situation seemed to embarrass him, managed to look Asra in the eyes long enough to say a quick, quiet "I'm ready."

But that was all Asra needed, still kissing along Muriel's knuckles as he aligned and began to lower himself down onto Muriel's shaft. He let out a sharp gasp at the girth of it, gripping a little tighter to Muriel's hand yet still being careful as he started to settle down onto it. Muriel's free hand fumbled in the air a moment, as if debating whether or not to settle on Asra's hips, but soon curling into the bedsheets again to tug tightly at them.

Asra's back arched as he sank down fully onto Muriel's shaft, his eyes closing as he gasped, his breathing slightly shallow and uneven. His lips were parted in a silent cry, as every time he seemed to forget how big Muriel was, how overwhelming it was to be full of him. And, for Muriel, it seemed to be the same, forgetting how tight Asra always was regardless of prep and how blissful it was to be wrapped up in his warmth. Yet, while Asra didn't attempt to hide this, Muriel had squeezed his eyes shut to focus on not just the pleasure, but on not reacting too heavily to it. He suppressed his quiet moans, instead letting out strained grunts every few moments and with every slight movement.

For a moment, Muriel thought that he would have been able to keep quiet.

And then Asra began to rock his hips, and for a moment Muriel could have sworn that he saw stars.

The movements, at first, were slow and steady. Moving at a regular pace so Asra could adjust to having Muriel move inside him and Muriel could attempt to grow accustomed to the stimulation so unfamiliar to him. Asra's hands settled on Muriel's chest as he let out soft, breathless moans, both Muriel's hands gripping to the sheets as a grounding mechanism that wasn't working in the slightest.

Asra may have been experienced, but Muriel wasn't, and it showed. 

Slowly, Asra moved one of his hands to Muriel's, settling it on his hip as his movements began to get a little quicker. Muriel's hold tightened- not enough for his fingers to dig into Asra, but enough for it to be noticeable. He willed his hips to remain still, opting not to fixate on Asra, on the way his body moved in a perfect rhythm, rocking with slow and steady swaying movements, on how sweat from the warmth and the intimacy beaded up on his forehead and shoulders, rolling down over glistening skin that looked to be perfectly glowing in the amber light of the fire.

"Ah-" Muriel felt Asra lift his hips, his eyes widening at the sudden movement of being taken in again, Asra's hips settling back down and beginning to repeat the motion, only lifting a few inches before taking them back in again, yet when he moved back down Muriel seemed to let out a gasping, stuttering sort of moan- the first time that he'd made a proper noise of pleasure without cutting himself off of trying to stifle it. 

"F-Fuck-" Asra breathed out, barely able to keep himself quiet as he moved his hips. Muriel moved his other hand to Asra's hip, too caught up in the overwhelming bliss of this pleasure to even second guess himself for once. His hold was still delicate, and hesitant to settle, but once he'd made the move and wasn't pushed back, he allowed his hand to settle, following the movement of Asra's hips.

It was a perfect sensation. Not only was there the safety and the protection, the comfort provided by each other, but an intimacy that they had both been starved of for too long. 

Within a few moments, Asra was moving his hips quicker, lifting more, his movements getting a little more impatient- yet he was careful not to be rough. Muriel pushed up just a little, moving one hand to settle on the back of Asra's neck- silently requesting a kiss that he wasn't quite bold enough to lean in and take. 

It was a request that Asra happily fulfilled, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Muriel pushed up more, wrapping his arms around Asra's shoulders though the movements didn't stop or slow. Muriel kissed back, though now their kiss was heated as Asra's breathlessness and movements were taken into account.   
"Ah- ahn- nn- Muriel- Muri-" Asra breathed out in gaps of the kiss, barely able to think of anything but the man who completed him, making him perfect. The man he pleasured who only thought to pleasure him in return.

His movements grew a little more erratic, warmth flooding his system, burning up inside of him as a mix of passion and love, and Muriel didn't seem too far off either- his climax signified by the moment he stopped trying to hold back and bucked his hips up into Asra.

Once, twice, a third time, and then a fourth with a loud groan of pleasure, his hold on Asra tightening as he came inside him.

Asra just need a few moments more, moving his hips, using Muriel- who was breathless, still caught up in the euphoria of his orgasm- to reach his orgasm. He climaxed only a few moments later, bringing Muriel in for a deep and loving kiss, closing his eyes as he relaxed against him, letting the bliss overcome him.  
"Muri," he breathed, his murmur of pleasure lost in between the panting as they clung to each other. 

Asra didn't have the strength to pull away for a short while, spent settled in Muriel's lap, pressed into the crook of his neck contently, eyes closing as he relaxed.  
"I love you," Asra promised softly, so tired from this and the masquerade combined that he could sleep where he was if given the chance. He knew that Muriel would look after him if he did, but that was besides the point.

"... you too," came Muriel's soft reply, voice slightly gruffer than usual. He didn't seem too opposed to the idea of staying as they were for a few moments longer. It was getting into the situations like this that took a while and a lot of reassurance. Once he was in the situation... it was okay.

Though that might have just been because he was with Asra.

Yet, Asra pulled away. Just to snuggle up to his side again. Just to kiss his cheek and take a blanket to wrap around his shoulders as he got up and picked up a cloth. He moved back, settling beside Muriel, and began to wipe him clean of his mess. Then he wiped up after himself. 

And, finally content, he gently pushed Muriel to lie down in bed and brought the blanket up to his chest, settling beside him and nestling into the crook of his neck.

Asra let out a quiet, content sigh, closing his eyes and listening to Muriel's breathing overlap with his own, the soft crackling of the fire, and the rustling of the wind through the trees outside. He was glad he'd put up so many spells to ensure that this building was sturdy and insulted. Even in summer evenings like this, it would be pretty cold if the breeze from outside got in.

"Do you want to sleep yet, Muriel?" Asra asked, voice quiet, though a yawn broke through Muriel's name as he realised just how tired he was. Muriel whose arm had settled around Asra's waist at some point, fell quiet. Almost avoiding the topic.  
"... you sleep. I'll stay awake," he said, looking over at the fire as he began, barely aware he was doing it, to trace circles along Asra's skin.

Frowning, Asra pushed himself up a little and looked down at Muriel.  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked, moving one hand to cup Muriel's cheek. Concern flickered in his eyes, brows knitting together with concern, lips slightly parted. Muriel almost wanted to lean in and kiss them, to wipe the worried frown from his lips.

Muriel shook his head.  
"No... nothing," he said, though Asra knew how poor of a liar Muriel was.  
"Muri... tell me. If something's wrong, the least we can do is talk about it."

Quiet. Just for a few moments. Then Asra glanced around the hut and caught on, amusement suddenly dancing in his rounded eyes as a smile tugged onto his lips.  
"Do you want to stay awake by the fire to wait for Inanna to get back?" he asked, already beginning to get up. Muriel nodded, following after Asra's lead and beginning to get out of bed.  
"I don't want her to be out... at night..." he said, watching as Asra settled by the fire. He took his cloak from the table and wrapped it around Asra's shoulders, wanting to keep him as warm as possible. "I don't want her to be out there alone..."

Asra smiled, leaning toward the fire a little.  
"Could I get some tea, then, Muri? We'll be up a while, and I don't want to fall asleep before Inanna gets back."

And, a little smile on his lips, Muriel picked up the teapot to put over the fire. There was no harm in staying up just a little longer.

With Asra, he wouldn’t mind staying up all night.


End file.
